


Chinen Yuri - To Rely On You

by zeon_avalanthe



Series: Just ExtraOrdinary Life - Character Prologue Series [6]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeon_avalanthe/pseuds/zeon_avalanthe
Summary: Sometimes what you call ordinary is extraordinary.





	Chinen Yuri - To Rely On You

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

It hurts. The kicks, the punches, the attacks. It all hurts. He wanted to scream, he wanted to yell at those guys, he wanted to beg them to stop. But instead, he just can cry while letting those bullies to attack him and screw his things.  
  
Chinen knows why those guys kept on making him their victim. His small and girlish figure, his shy behavior, make him the most susceptible person of being bullied. And there’s nothing Chinen can do to change it all.  
  
Chinen keep on crying after those bullies left. Another day of hell. He tries hard to suppress his tears while picking up his things.  
  
Why it happened to him ? Why must him ? He never did something bad to others. He always tried his best to always looked happy in front of his friends. He behaved nice to others. So why he received this kind of treatment ?  
  
While those questions keep on circling in his head, Chinen walks home frowning. And without realizing it, he’s already standing in front of his house.  
  
He wipes his remaining tears and make sure that his appearance is not that bad. He doesn’t want his mother to worry about him. There’re too much to worry about already without him adding another one. After he satisfied, he open his house’s door and walks in.  
  
“Tadaima.” He calls out.  
  
“Okaeri.” He can hear his mother’s reply.  
  
Chinen walks toward the kitchen when he saw his mother is busy preparing for dinner. “Is there anything I can help with Kaa-san ?” He asks his mother from the threshold, not daring to come any closer in case his mother would notice his dirty clothes or his puffy eyes.  
  
His mother look up to face him and smile warmly. “It’s okay Yuri. You just take a bath and rest. Today must be tiring for you. I’m fine.” She replies gently.  
  
“Are you sure ?” Chinen asks for assurance.  
  
“Un.” His mother nods faintly, and so Chinen decided he will just leave.  
  
“Okay then. If you need me, just call me.” Chinen said before he walks out the kitchen.  
  
“I will.” Came his mother’s reply.  
  
Chinen walks slowly to his room and throw his bag near his desk. He then takes his towel and walks outside his room to their bathroom.  
  
His house is not big, and they only have 1 bathroom to share. Chinen’s father is only a worker of a small company, so he receives not much from his work. But Chinen is satisfied. As long as he receives the love he needs, he doesn’t care even if he can’t receive his pocket money.  
  
After he finished his bath, he returned to his room and get changed. He then picks his math book from his bag to do his homework. It’s a little ruined because it got thrown by those bullies, but at least it still presentable.  
  
He sighs as he seated himself on a chair and start to work on his homeworks.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chinen thought that today will be different for him. He woke up with his heart contended and he just knew that today, something good will be happening.  
  
But his hope almost disappeared when he’s stucked in the same situation he always received almost everyday. And within seconds, he’d already crawled on the ground with those bullies kicking him and throwing his things everywhere.  
  
But then suddenly, a boy’s voice echoed from afar and approach them. Chinen recognizes this boy as one of his senpai from class 6-D and he kind of wondering what is he doing here.  
  
“Ah, Daiki~ What are you doing ne ?” Chinen can hear Matsumi speak up while smirking.  
  
“It’s me who should be asking ! What are you doing to him !” The boy called Daiki snap out and pointing at him.  
  
“He refused to give us his money, so we decided to give him some lessons.” This time, Kahiro answered him nonchalantly.  
  
The boy’s face turn even redder that before. “YOU PATHETIC BULLIES ! WHY DID YOU ASKED MONEY FROM YOUNGER PEOPLE LIKE THAT !”  
  
Chinen can only watch as the bullies started to attack Daiki. He wanted to stop them, but is too weak to do so. And he hates to admit it, but he also scare upon the bullies. After some times, the bullies’ leader told them to stop, and so they leave afterward, leaving Chinen and Daiki on the ground.  
  
“S-senpai…” Chinen approaches Daiki hesitantly, tears forming in his eyes. “G-gomen. B-because of m-me you, you’ve b-become like t-this.” He looks down.  
  
“It’s okay. I’m just fine.” Chinen catch him smiling warmly.  
  
“B-but…”  
  
“No but.” Daiki stop him from ranting. “What about you ? Are you okay ?”  
  
Chinen still looking down but nod faintly.  
  
“What’s your name ?” Daiki ask up, the smile never leave his face.  
  
“C-Chinen Yuri.” Chinen answered quietly.  
  
“Well Chi-chan, my name is Arioka Daiki ! Yoroshiku ne~” Daiki chirp happily.  
  
Chinen look up to see his senpai’s face. He feels surprised and happy at the same time at how Daiki had called him. He decided to smile back at him. After that, Daiki stand up and help him gathered up his things.  
  
“Wa~ What grade are you ?” He asks in disbelief after they settled up and ready to leave.  
  
“I’m a 5th grader senpai.” Chinen answered happily as they walk home together.  
  
Daiki widened his eyes more. “You’re short.” He bluntly said.  
  
Chinen blush but then commented slowly. “You’re not that high either for a 6th grader.”  
  
Daiki also blush. “Well, I guess we have something in common.”  
  
Chinen giggle and that made Daiki blush even more. Chinen recognize his senpai’s blushing face and his giggle turn into a laughter.  
  
“You’re funny when you’re blushing senpai.” He said and once again, Daiki blush.  
  
Chinen knew that the good thing had happened to him today. He found his saviour.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ever since Chinen met Daiki, they’ve become the bestfriend ever. Daiki can always been a figure that would have save him when he’s been bullied, he would be the one that will laugh with him, and cry with him. And before he can stop it, Chinen already relied on Daiki a lot.  
  
One day, Chinen walks home by himself. Daiki wasn’t attend the school today due to his fever. No wonder, he was staying under the rain for hours yesterday because he heard that Chinen was missing. He was frantic and so he forgot to brought his umbrella in a rush to find the missing boy.  
  
Actually, Chinen didn’t missing. He just had to stay late at school because he didn’t do his homework the day before. It’s not like he forgot or something, it’s just that his book was too ruined up because of the bullies and he couldn’t read a single word from it. And since he has no cellphone, he couldn’t tell anyone about it.  
  
And so when Chinen saw Daiki standing on the school’s gate, fully drenched in water, Chinen felt dazed. He quickly runs to the older boy and ask him what is he doing here.  
  
“I’m glad you’re okay…” That was the only thing Daiki said as a response.  
  
Chinen feel guilty. So he insisted to walked the older boy home. After that, he walked home himself. But the guilt never left him. And when he found out that the incident yesterday had caused Daiki to got sick, his guilt even getting bigger.  
  
Just when he walks past an empty park, his path is blocked. Chinen looked up to see who’s blocking his way and found a boy couple years older than himself standing before him.  
  
To be honest, the boy’s appearance looked not good at all. Indeed, he seems terrifying. Like somekind of yakuza boy or something. He’s wearing all black and his dark spiky short hair matched his scary appearance.  
  
“I believe you are Chinen Yuri.” The boy suddenly speak up. His cold tone could send a chill to everyone’s backs, including Chinen.  
  
“I am. Do I know you ?” Chinen asks nervously.  
  
“You don’t. But I have an order to bring you to some particular person.” The boy said confidently. The way he spoke make him heard older than he looks like.  
  
“Where ? I came from a poor family you know ! You won’t got much from me !” Chinen started to get panick.  
  
The boy chuckles. “It’s not like I’m going to kidnap you or something.” He tells the frantic Chinen.  
  
“Eh ? So what will you do ?” Chinen asks again. He felt a bit relieved, but the fear still there.  
  
“I told you, I was ordered to bring you to some particular person.” The boy repeated himself.  
  
“Where ?” Chinen asks again.  
  
“Somewhere.” The boy simply said. Hearing the younger boy gave him no respond, he asks, “So, are you coming or what ?”  
  
“I, I don’t know.” Chinen shrug. He really doesn’t know what to do. If only Daiki was here. Daiki always knew what to do.  
  
As if he can read Chinen’s mind, the boy speak up. “You won’t get strong if you always relied on other’s strength and depended on their decisions.”  
  
Chinen know that it is wrong to always depend on Daiki. He wanted to be the one that Daiki can depend on too. He wanted to be the one that can support Daiki too. He wanted to be the one who can stand by himself. He wanted to be strong.  
  
“I, I wanted to be strong.” Chinen said quietly, but that’s enough for the boy to hear.  
  
“Then I’ll bring you to someone who can help you to be strong.” The boy said calmly. “Both inside, and outside.”  
  
Chinen paused for a while before nodding his head confidently.  
  
“Good. Now follow me.” The boy said as he turns around and start to walks away.  
  
Chinen hesitantly walk behind him, carefully keep the distance between them. They walk quite far until they arrived in front of a luxurious restaurant. The boy lead Chinen’s in and told him to sit down at the reserved seat.  
  
“Where are you going ?” Chinen ask almost frantically as the older boy seem to about to leave.  
  
“Leaving. I have something else to do.” The boy simply answered.  
  
“What about me ?” Chinen begin to wails. He won’t know what will happen after the older boy left. What if the someone he said never come and he had to pay for everything ? He surely has no money to even pay for the drink there.  
  
“Don’t worry. You just have to wait here.” The boy assured him.  
  
Something in the older boy’s voice make Chinen feel confident as he nods to him.  
  
“Chotto !” Chinen call out before the boy can leave.  
  
“What is it ?” The older boy ask him plainly.  
  
“Anou, I never knew your name…” Chinen said nervously.  
  
The boy sigh. “I’m Kazuma Daigo.” He said calmly before he finally leave.  
  
Chinen then come back and sit down at his chair. “Kazuma Daigo…” He repeats the name quietly.  
  
He waits for about 10 min before a man with a gentle smile approach him.  
  
“Are you Chinen Yuri-kun ?” He asks gently.  
  
“H-hai.” Chinen answer reluctantly.  
  
“Ahh, gomen I’m late. My son was sick so I need to took care of him for a while before I went here. My wife surely will kill me if I left before I made sure that he’s sleeping.” The man explain as he laughs a bit.  
  
“Iie, daijoubu.” Chinen said as he smiles warmly. “So, what is it that you need to talk to me ?” Chinen frowns.  
  
“Ah, I believe Daigo told you before. I’m just trying to help you to be strong Chinen-kun.” The man said while smiling at him. “But that can wait, why don’t we order first ?”  
  
“Arigatou, …” Chinen looks up to face him, unsure on how to call him.”  
  
“Ah, how rude I am. My name is Touya Eisuke. And what do you want to order Chinen-kun ? My treat, don’t worry.” He asks the boy warmly.  
  
“Anything will be fine with me Touya-san.” Chinen said sheepishly.  
  
And after that, Eisuke order them food and they have a talk after that. Eisuke asks Chinen to join the DarkGod Org. But Chinen, being himself, is unsure about what to do. So he asks Eisuke to give him time. Eisuke said that he understands and he will wait for Chinen’s answer.  
  
Soon, he excuses himself to go home first after he received a phonecall. He said that his son had awakened and is looking for him so he needs to be home as soon as possible. He apologized to Chinen because he couldn’t take him home but Chinen told him that his son is more important and that it’s okay for him to walk home by himself. So with that, Eisuke leave after he pays all the bill.  
  
It took almost a year before Chinen finally give his answer to Eisuke. The gentle man doesn’t feel upset at all for the long time he took just to answer “YES”, instead, he welcomed Chinen with open arms and that make Chinen feel more sure that his decision is the right one.  
  
Chinen smile at this new step he took to become stronger. From now on, he will not always be the one who relied on others, especially Daiki. From now on, he will be the one that people relied on. And he is sure about that.


End file.
